Old Folk Tales
by SarentoKensei
Summary: I do not own these storys, I just love folk tales, and wanted to share some but with Hetalia characters, making it sort of silly. The next chapter will better. No main characters in mind, but Russia will be reaccuring. T because some of these things I find disturbing
1. Chapter 1

**Short stories between Hetalia characters are using old folktales from various countries.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or the stories. I just find piecing these together quite fun.**

One day, a Russian went to the forest to sow some turnip seeds. He plowed and worked hard. Then an American came up:

"Russian, I'll break your back."

"Don't break my back, American; let's sow the turnips together instead. I'll just take the roots; you can have all the tops."

"So be it," the American said. "But if you try to trick me, don't you dare show yourself in my forest!"

Having said this, he went away deep into the forest.

The turnips grew to good size. In the fall, the Russian arrived to harvest the turnips. No sooner did he reach the field that the American came out of the forest.

"Russian, let's divide up the turnips, give me my share."

"All right American, let's share: you take the tops, I take the roots."

The Russian gave all the greens to the American, and loaded all the turnips in the cart and took it to the city to sell it.

The American came towards him.

"Russian, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the city, good American, to sell the roots."

"Let me taste those roots."

The Russian gave the American a turnip. No sooner had the American eaten the turnip that he roared:

"Aahrgh! Russian, you tricked me! Your roots are sweet! Now don't you dare fetch wood from the forest, or I'll break your back!"

The following year, the Russian sowed corn in that same field. When he returned to harvest it, the American was waiting for him.

"You won't fool me twice, Russian, give me my share!"

The Russian said: "So be it. Take the roots, American, and I'll just take the tops."

They harvested the corn. The Russian gave the roots to the American, and loaded the corn into his cart and took it home.

The American tried to chew on the roots this way, and that way, but got nothing out of them.

He became very angry at the Russian, and from then on, there was great enmity between Russians and Americans.

**It explains everything, right? **

**Once again, I do not own this story The Old man and the Bear.**


	2. Apples of Youth

In a certain kingdom, in a certain land, there lived a Tsar, and he had three sons. The eldest was named Alexzander, he second was named Nikolai, and the youngest was name Ivan.

This Tsar was in his old age, and his eyesight was poor. And he heard that past three-ninth land, in the three-tenth kingdom, there was an orchard where apples of youth grew, and where a well full of living water could be found. If the old Tsar could eat such an apple, he would find youth, and if he could wash his eyes with that water, his sight would be restored.

Therefore the Tsar ordered a feast to be prepared, and he called out all the boyars and princes, and he told them:

"Who among you, faithful noblemen, would be first among the chosen, first to volunteer, who would ride beyond three-nine lands, into the three-tenth kingdom, and would bring me some apples of youth and a ewer full of living water? I would give half my kingdom to such a man."

But then the behind the younger, and the younger hid behind the youngest, and the youngest kept his mouth shut.

Prince Alexzander came out, and said:

"We do not wish to give the kingdom away to a stranger. I will go on that errand, and I will bring you some apples of youth and a ewer full of living water.

Alexzander went to the stables, chose, put on it a bridle, took out a brand-new whip, and secured the saddle with twelve straps, and one more: he did not do it for looks, but for strength. Then prince Alexzander took off on his errand, he was seen mounting up.

He rode far, or he rode near, he rode high, or he rode low — he rode from dawn to dusk. He arrived at a crossroads where three roads met. There was flat at that crossroads, and there was an inscription inscribed on it:

_"Whoever takes the right road will save himself and lose his horse. Whoever takes the left road will save his horse and lose himself. Whoever rides straight ahead will find a wife." _

Alexzander thought to himself: "I shall ride where I will find a wife."

And he went straight ahead. He rode, and he rode some more, and he arrived to a tall cottage with golden roofs. A beautiful maiden ran out to greet him:

"O prince, I shall help you dismount, come with me, partake of my hospitality. I am Elizaveta"

"No, Elizaveta, I do not wish to dine, and sleep will not make the road grow shorter. I must ride on."

"O prince, do not hasten to ride on, hasten to take pleasure in life."

Then the fair maiden helped him dismount and took him inside the castle. She fed him, and gave him to drink, and led him to bed.

No sooner did prince Alexzander lie down by the wall that the maiden turned over the bed, and the prince fell down into the cellar, deep into a dungeon.

After a time, long or short, the Tsar again ordered a great feast to be prepared and he called all the princes and all the boyars, and he told them:

"Who among you, faithful noblemen, would be first among the chosen, first to volunteer, who would ride beyond three-nine lands, into the three-tenth kingdom, and would bring me some apples of youth and a ewer full of living water? I would give half my kingdom to such a man."

But then the eldest hid behind the younger, and the younger hid behind the youngest, and the youngest kept his mouth shut.

Prince Nikolai came out, and said:

"We do not wish to give the kingdom away to a stranger. I will go on this errand, and I will bring you some apples of youth and a ewer full of living water."

Nikolai went to the stables, chose a green-broke horse, put on it a brand-new bridle, took out a brand-new whip, and secured the saddle with twelve straps, and one more: he did not do it for looks, but for strength. Then prince Nikolai took off on his errand: he was seen mounting up, but no one saw which way he went.

He rode far, or he rode near, he rode high, or he rode low — he rode from dawn to dusk. He arrived at a crossroads where three roads met. There was a flat stone at that crossroads, and there was an inscription inscribed on it:

_"Whoever takes the right road will save himself and lose his horse. Whoever takes the left road will save his horse and lose himself. Whoever rides straight ahead will find a wife_."

Nikolai thought to himself: "I shall ride where I will find a wife. I am in need of such."

And he went straight ahead. He rode, and he rode some more, and he arrived to a tall castle with golden roofs. A beautiful maiden ran out to greet him:

"O prince, I shall help you dismount, come with me, partake of my hospitality. I am by the name, Elizaveta"

"No, Ms. Elizaveta, I do not wish to dine, and sleep will not make the road grow shorter. I must ride on."

"O prince, do not hasten to ride on, hasten to take pleasure in life."

Then the fair maiden helped him dismount and took him inside the castle. She fed him, and gave him to drink, and led him to bed.

No sooner did prince Nikolai lie down by the wall that the maiden turned over the bed, and the prince fell down into the cellar, deep into a dungeon.

As he fell, a voice called out to him:

"Who falls?"

"Prince Nikolai. Who has fallen?"

"Prince Alexzander."

"Well, brother, we certainly fell for it!"

.After a time, long or short, the Tsar ordered for the third time a great feast to be prepared and he called all the princes and all the boyars, and he told them:

"Who among you, faithful noblemen, would be first among the chosen, first to volunteer, who would ride beyond three-nine lands, into the three-tenth kingdom, and would bring me some apples of youth and a ewer full of living water? I would give half my kingdom to such a man."

But then the eldest hid behind the younger, and the younger hid behind the youngest, and the youngest kept his mouth shut.

Prince Ivan came out, and said:

"Father, give me your blessings to go on this errand, to bring you some apples of youth and some living water, and also to look for my brothers."

The Tsar gave him his blessing. Prince Ivan went to the stables to look for to suit him. But when he looked at a horse, it shook all over, and when he put his hand on a horse, it fell to its knees.

Ivan could find no horse to suit him. He went out, his brash head bowed low. An old woman came up to him, and asked:

"Good morning, child, Prince Ivan! Why are you so glum?"

"How can I not be glum, grandmother, when I cannot find a horse to ride on my errand."

"You only needed to ask me! There is a good horse that will suit you in the dungeon, tied down with an iron chain. If you can take it, you will find it a good horse."

Prince Ivan went to the dungeon; quite confused on why one would put a horse in a dungeon. Nonetheless he removed an iron plate from the opening. He ran up to the good horse, and the horse put its forelegs on Ivan's shoulders. Ivan did not flinch. The horse tore off the iron chain, burst out of the dungeon, taking Ivan with it. Ivan put a brand-new bridle, and a brand-new saddle on the horse, and twelve straps, and one more — he did not do it for looks, but for strength.

Then Prince Ivan set out on his errand: he was seen mounting up, but he was not seen leaving. He reached the crossroads and stopped to consider the inscription.

"If I go right, I'll lose my horse. And what would I do without a horse? If I go straight, I'll be wed. That's not what I'm after. If I go left, I'll save my horse. That's the best way for me."

And he turned onto the road where he would save his horse, but lose himself. He rode for a time, long or short, he rode high, or he rode low, over green fields, over rocky mountains, he rode from dawn to dusk, and reached a small cottage.

The cottage stood pitifully . It had only one window.

An old man also stood there, his black hair flowing.

"Sir, little sir, turn your back on the forest, your front towards me! As I enter, so will I leave."

The little man turned its back on the forest, and its front towards prince Ivan. Ivan went into the cottage, and saw that that man was somehow one with the cottage. His shoulders were as wide as the cottage itself, if that made any sense, Ivan scratched his head

"Ugh, Ugh," he said, "I haven't heard a Russian in a long time, haven't seen one even longer, and here's one coming to me! Are you seeking something, or running away from it?"

"How so, little man, you question me even before you greet me! Won't you offer me food and drink, and a bed for the night? Then I will tell you all about me and my errand."

The little man did just that, gave food and drink to Ivan, and made his bed, sat down by his side, told him he was named that of Kiku and then asked:

"Well now, where are you from, good man, brave youth? What land? Who are your father and your mother?"

"Grandfather Kiku, I am from such-and-such a kingdom, such-and-such a land, I am prince Ivan the Tsar's son. I am riding beyond three-nine lands, beyond three-ten kingdoms, to fetch apples of youth and living water."

"Oh, my dear boy, you have far to travel: the apples of youth and the living water belong to a powerful , being . He is my own nephew; we are not closely related at all. I don't know whether you will be able to obtain those goods..."

"Well, grandfather, would you lend your head to my shoulders, and advise me on what to do?"

"Many a youth went this way, few spoke courteously. Take my horse, Eduard, child. My horse runs faster, it will take you to my middle sister, she will advise you."

Prince Ivan arose early in the morning. He thanked Kiku for his hospitality, and rode off on her horse.

Suddenly he said to the horse:

"Stop! I dropped my gauntlet!"

The horse answered:

"While you were speaking, I traveled two hundred miles, it is long gone!" Eduard snapped . Prince Ivan traveled far, or maybe near, he traveled all day till dark. Then he saw a small cottage ahead. It stood on a chicken leg, and had only one window. A smaller man stood outside.

"Man, little man, turn your back on the forest, your front towards me! As I enter, so will I leave."

The little man turned its back on the forest, and its front towards Ivan. Suddenly, a horse neighed and the horse Ivan rode neighed in answer. The horses were herd-mates.

The old man in the cottage (even older than the first one) heard the horses and said:

"Sounds like my brother comes to visit-aru."

And he came out on the porch.

"Ugh, Ugh, aru" he said, "I haven't heard a Russian in a long time, haven't seen one even longer, and here's one coming to me-aru! Are you seeking something, or running away from it-aru?"

"How so, old, you question me even before you greet me! Won't you offer me food and drink, and a bed for the night? Then I will tell you all about me and my errand."

The old man, who was by the name of Yao, did just that, gave food and drink to Ivan, and made his bed, sat down by his side, and asked:

"Well now, where are you from, good man, and brave youth-aru? What land-aru? Who are your father and your mother-aru?"

"Grandfather Yao, I am from such-and-such a kingdom, such-and-such a land, I am Prince Ivan the Tsar's son. I am riding beyond three-nine lands, beyond three-ten kingdoms, to fetch apples of youth and living water from the mighty warrior-maiden Toris."

"Oh, child, I don't know whether you will be able to obtain what you seek-aru. The road is difficult to the abode of the maiden Toris-aru!"

"Well, grandfather Yao, would you lend your head to my shoulders, and advise me on what to do?"

"Many a youth went this way, few spoke courteously-aru. Take my horse, child-aru. My horse runs faster, it will take you to my older sister, she can advise you better than I-aru."

Prince Ivan arose early in the morning. He thanked the old man for his hospitality, and rode off on his horse.

Suddenly he said to the horse:

"Stop horse! I dropped my gauntlet!"

The horse answered:

"I have a name, its Raivis. And while you were speaking, I traveled many miles. You stupid man, you talk so much. A horse such as I is ashamed to have you ride my back- you weigh so much!" Ivan rolled his eyes. A tale is soon told, a deed is done slowly. Prince Ivan traveled the whole day from dawn to dusk. He arrived to a small cottage. It stood on a chicken leg, and had only one window. A small man stood inside. But the old man from before was wrong. This one looked the youngest of all! Even then Ivan himself.

"Young, little man, turn your back on the forest, your front towards me! As I enter, so will I leave."

The little cottage turned its back on the forest, and its front towards Ivan. Suddenly, a horse neighed and the horse Ivan rode neighed in answer. The man came out, young, so very young. He looked at the horse, recognized it as her brother's, but the rider was a stranger, a handsome young man.

"You know, I invented horses."

Then Prince Ivan bowed to him courteously, and asked him for his hospitality. The young man had to offer him her hospitality: it was due to all, to those who came on horseback and those who came on foot, to rich and poor alike. The man told the prince his name was Im Yong soo.

The man took care of everything in no time at all: he stabled the horse, and gave food and drink to Prince Ivan, and then he questioned him.

"Well now, where are you from, Russian dude? What land? Who are your father and your mother-I invented Russia, did you know that?"

"Brother, I am from such-and-such a kingdom, such-and-such a land, I am prince Ivan the Tsar's son. I was at your youngest sister's, and she sent me to your middle sister, who sent me to you. I am riding beyond three-nine lands, beyond three-ten kingdoms, to fetch apples of youth and living water from the mighty warrior-maiden Toris...You invented Russia?"

"Of course I did! Oh, prince, I don't know whether you will be able to obtain what you seek. The road is difficult to the home of the maiden Toris!"

"Well, brother, would you lend your head to my shoulders, and advise me on what to do?"

"Many a youth went this way, few spoke so polite! You must be like me, except I invented Politness. Oh, well, I will help you. The maiden Toris is my nephew, he is a powerful and mighty warrior. His kingdom is surrounded by a wall high, thick barb. There is a watch front at the gate, they won't even let you in. You have to go there in the middle of the night, on my own good horse. Once you're at the foot of the wall, whip the horse with a never-lashed whip: it will jump the wall. Tie down the horse and go into the garden. You will see the apple tree with the apples of youth, and a well under the tree. Take three apples, not one more. And fill a ewer with the water. The maiden Toris will be sleeping, don't you go into his chambers, get back on the horse and whip him stoutly: he'll jump the wall again." If Toris was a man, then why did everyone call him a maiden?

Ivan did not spend the night at this mans, he mounted his good horse and rode off in the dark. This horse hopped over swamps and bogs, jumped over rivers and lakes.

After a long time or a short, having ridden high, or maybe low, Prince Ivan arrived in the middle of the night to the foot of a towering wall. There was a guard of thirty three warriors at the gates. Ivan squeezed the horse with his legs, whipped him with his never-lashed whip. The horse was angered, and like totally, and jumped over the wall. Prince Ivan dismounted, like, went into the garden, and saw: there stood an apple tree with silver leaves and, like, golden apples, and there was a well, like, under the tree. Prince Ivan picked three apples and filled his ewer from the well. And then he desired to see the powerful, mighty warrior-maiden Toris with his own eyes.

Prince Ivan went into the castle, where everybody was sleeping: on one side slept six warrior-maidens, and on the other side slept six warrior maidens, and in the middle the warrior-maiden Toris (who was a man, mind you) was sprawled all over his bed in his sleep, roaring like mountain rapids. His figure was feminine, without breasts is what told Ivan Toris was a man.

Prince Ivan could not resist. He kissed his right and left cheek. He mounted his good horse, but the horse said to him in a human voice:

"You, like, totally did not do as you were told, Prince Ivan, you, like, went into the castle to see the maiden Toris! Now I won't, like, be able to jump over the wall."

Prince Ivan whipped the horse with his brand-new whip.

"You old nag, horse, bag of grass, we won't just spend the night here, we'll lose our heads!"

The horse was angered more than ever, like, saying his name was totally Feliks and not horse, and he jumped over the wall, but he caught a shoe on the top of the wall: strings sounded and bells rang.

The _maiden_ Toris awoke and saw that he had been burglarized.

"Awake, awake! We have been robbed of our goods!"

He commanded that his warrior's horse be saddled, and raced off with the twelve warrior-maidens in pursuit of Prince Ivan.

Prince Ivan was riding as fast as his horse could go, and the maiden Toris was hard on his heels. Prince Ivan arrived to house of the oldest (technically youngest) man, and he had a horse all ready for him. Ivan changed horses on the fly and raced off. He was scarcely out the gates when Toris rode in, asking the man:

"Boy, did an animal pass by here?"

"No, sir."

"Did a man ride by here?"

"No, sir. But won't you have a cup of milk after all this riding- I invented it...err, wait..."

"I would, sir, but it takes a long time to milk a cow."

"Oh, no, sir, it won't take but a moment."

Im Yong Soo went to milk the cow, and he took his time. Toris reluctantly waited, not wanting to be rude, and had a cup of milk and set off again in pursuit of Prince Ivan.

Prince Ivan arrived at the house of the oldest man, Yao Wang, changed horses, and raced on. He was scarcely out the gates when Toris rode in.

"Grandmother, did an animal pass by, did a man ride by here?"

"No, child. But won't you have some pancakes after all this riding-aru?"

"It will take you so long to fry them!"

"Oh, no, child, it won't take but a moment-aru."

The old man fried a mountain of pancakes, taking his time to prepare them. The polite man Toris ate them and raced off after Prince Ivan.

Prince Ivan arrived at the house of the youngest man, Kiku Honda, dismounted and got on his own good horse, and raced off. He was scarcely out the gates when Toris rode in and asked the man whether a man had ridden by.

"No, child. But won't you take a nice bath after all this riding?"

"It will take you so long to heat up the bath house!"

"Oh, no, child, it won't take but a moment!"

The man heated up the bath house, and prepared everything. Toris, not wanting to seem rude to the kind little man, had a steam bath, and then raced off after Prince Ivan. His horse jumped from mountain to mountain, hopped over rivers and lakes. Soon he started catching up after Ivan.

Ivan saw that he was pursued: twelve warrior maidens, and a thirteenth — Toris. They were about to catch up with him, and they were ready to behead him. He slowed down his horse, and Toris caught up to him and yelled:

"You thief, why did you drink from my well and did not replace the cover?"

He answered:

"Let's ride three horse-jumps apart and measure our strength against each other!"

Then Prince Ivan and the warrior Toris rode three horse-jumps apart, took out their war-, heir long-measured lances, their sharp sabers. They met each other three times, they broke their maces, they split their lances, they dulled their sabers, and yet neither could throw the other to the ground. There was no point in fighting a-horseback: they jumped off, and fought on bare-handed.

They fought from morning till night, till the bright sun set. Prince Ivan's leg slipped, he fell to the ground. The warrior Toris put his knee on Ivan's chest , and took out her great dagger to stab him in the heart.

Prince Ivan said to her:

"Do not slay me, fair maiden Toris, take me instead by my white hands, help me rise from the ground, kiss me on my sweet lips."

Then the warrior Toris, blushed deeply, and helped Prince Ivan to stand up, and kissed him on his sweet lips. They set up their pavilion in the wide field, in the open plain, on the green grass. They spent three days and three nights there. There they were wed and exchanged rings.

The warrior Toris said to him:

"I will ride home, and you go home as well, but beware: do not turn from your path anywhere... Await me in your kingdom three years hence."

They mounted up and rode away. After a long time, or maybe a short — events happen slowly, but a tale is quickly told — Prince Ivan arrived at the crossroads where the flat stone lay, and thought:

"This is not good! I am riding home, and my brothers are lost without a trace."

He did not follow the orders of the warrior-wife Toris, he turned onto the road that promised marriage. He arrived to the castle with the golden roofs. Suddenly Prince Ivan's horse neighed, and his brothers' horses responded, for the horses were herd-mates.

Prince Ivan went up the stairs to the porch and knocked the ring so hard the finials on the rooftops shook and the window frames became crooked. A beautiful maiden ran out.

"Oh, Prince Ivan, I have been waiting for you for so long! Come, partake of my mea, and spend the night. I am Elizaveta."

She took him into the castle, and served him a real feast. Prince Ivan did not eat so much as he threw under the table, he did not drink so much as he poured out under the table. The fair maiden took him into the bedroom:

"Lie down, Prince Ivan, rest comfortably."

But Prince Ivan threw her onto the bed, he turned the bed upside down, and she fell into the cellar, the deep dungeon.

Prince Ivan leaned over the dungeon and called out:

"Who's alive down there?"

And he was answered:

"Prince Alexzander and Prince Nikolai!"

Prince Ivan pulled them out of the dungeon: their faces were black with dirt, moss had begun to grow on them. Prince Ivan washed his brothers off with living water, and they became as before.

They mounted up on their horses and rode off. After a long while, or a short, they arrived at the crossroads. Prince Ivan told his brothers:

"Watch my horse while I rest a little."

Ivan lay down on the silky grass and fell into a deep warrior's sleep. But Prince Alexzander said to Prince Nikolai:

"If we return without apples of youth or living water, there will be little fame for us.

Prince Nikolai answered:

"Let's throw Prince Ivan into a deep ravine, and let's take these things and hand them over to our father."

So they took the apples of youth and the living water out of Ivan's pocket, and threw Ivan into a deep ravine. Prince Ivan fell for three days and three nights before he reached the bottom.

Prince Ivan fell onto a sea shore, came to, and saw that there was nothing around him, just the sky and the water, and under an old oak tree, some fledgling birds were calling, for the sea was pummeling them.

Prince Ivan took off his scarf covered up the fledglings, and hid under the oak tree.

The weather calmed, and the great bird Nagai came flying.

She arrived, landed under the tree, and asked her fledglings:

"My dear little children, Arthur and Alfred, did you suffer from the terrible weather?"

"Do not cry, mother Francis, a Russian saved us, he covered us with his scarf."

The bird Francis asked Prince Ivan:

"How did you happen to be here, good man?"

"My own brothers threw me into the ravine for the apples of youth and the living water I had."

"You protected my little ones, ask anything you want: gold, silver, precious stones,"

"I do not need anything, Francis: I do not need gold, or silver, or precious stones. But can I return to my native land?"

The bird Francis answered him:

"Find two barrels, each full of some twelve pounds of meat."

So Prince Ivan shot many geese and y the sea shore. He put the meat into two barrels, and put one barrel on the right shoulder of the bird Francis, the other on the left, and sat on her back. Then he began feeding the bird, and she took off and rose higher and higher.

She flew, and Prince Ivan kept feeding and feeding her. They flew a long time thus, or maybe a short time, and Ivan fed both barrels to the bird. And Francis turned her beak to him again. Ivan took out his knife, cut a chunk off his thigh, and gave it to the bird Francis. She flew further, and turned her beak to him again. Ivan cut a chunk off his other leg and fed it to her. They were almost there, and the bird turned to Ivan a third time, and he cut a chunk off his chest and fed it to her.

Then the bird Francis arrived in Prince Ivan's native land.

"You fed me well the whole time, but the last piece was the most delicious, I have never eaten the like of it. Magnificent!"

Prince Ivan showed her his wounds. The bird Francis regurgitated the last three chunks, and said:

"Put them back where they belong." and shivered.

Prince Ivan did so, and the chunks adhered to his bones.

"Now dismount, Prince Ivan, I shall fly home."

The bird Francis rose in the air, and Prince Ivan went his way home.

He arrived at the capital, and found out that Prince Alexzander and Prince Nikolai had brought their father the apples of youth and the living water, and that the Tsar was healed: he recovered his good health and his sight.

Prince Ivan did not go to his father, or to his mother. He gathered all the drunkards, the barflies, and went from tavern to tavern for VODKAAAAAAAA~.

At that time, beyond three-nine lands, in the three-tenth kingdom, the mighty warrior Toris gave birth to two sons(somehow...somehow...) and named them Ludwig and Gilbert. They grew hour by hour, not day by day. A tale is quickly told, a deed is done slowly: three years passed. Toris took his sons, gathered her army, and rode out in search of Prince Ivan.

He arrived in his kingdom, and set up his white pavilion in the wide field, in the open plain, on the green grass. He carpeted the path to the pavilion with bright cloth. And He sent a messenger to the capital to say to the Tsar:

"Tsar, give up your son. If you do not, I will trample your whole kingdom, I will burn it, I will take you prisoner."

The Tsar was frightened and he sent his oldest son, Prince Alexzander. Alexzander walked on the bright cloth, and arrived at the white pavilion. Two boys ran out.

"Mother, mother, is this our father coming?"

"No, children, this is your uncle."

"What should we do with him, mother?"

"Treat him as he deserves, children."

The two little boys took some switches and began whipping Prince Alexzander just below his back. They whipped him stoutly, and he barely managed to get away.

And Toris sent another messenger to the Tsar: "Give up your son!..."

The Tsar was even more frightened, and he sent his middle son, Prince Nikolai. He arrived at the white pavilion. Two boys ran out:

"Mother, mother, is this our father?"

"No, children, this is your uncle. Treat him as he deserves."

The two little boys took some switches again and began whipping Prince Nikolai just below his back. They whipped him stoutly, and he barely managed to get away.

And Toris sent a third messenger to the Tsar:

"Go find your third son, Prince Ivan. If you do not find him, I will trample and burn your whole kingdom."

The Tsar was frightened even more than before, and sent for Prince Alexzander and Prince Nikolai, and ordered them to find their brother, Prince Ivan. But the brothers fell to their knees and confessed how they took the living water and the apples of youth from the sleeping Prince Ivan and threw him into a deep ravine.

Upon hearing this, the Tsar shed many tears. At that time, Prince Ivan was making his way by himself to Toris' pavilion, and all the barflies went with him. They tore up the bright cloth underfoot and tossed it to the wind.

Prince Ivan arrived at the white tent. Two boys ran out:

"Mother, mother, some vodka addicted drunkard is coming here with many barflies!"

Toris smiled and answered them:

"Take him by his white hands, bring him into the tent. This is your own father. He has been suffering for no reason for three years!"

The boys took Prince Ivan by his white hands and brought him into the tent. Toris washed him and combed his hair, put fresh clothes on him, and put him to bed. Then she gave a drink to each barfly and they went their way.

The following day, Toris and Prince Ivan arrived at the Tsar's palace. Then there was a great feast, and wedding to follow. Prince Alexzander and Prince Nikolai earned little fame: they were thrown out from the palace to spend a night here, a night there, and the third nowhere.

Prince Ivan did not rule his kingdom, he went away with Toris to his own kingdom.

And that is the end of the story.

**Pretty awesome right? I hope you enjoyed this folktale as much as I did. It's kinda annoying since I had to rewrite this long arse story. The story is called...ummm Apple's of Youth. I own NOTHING. You can tell what I rewrote, and that I left.**

**Francis is a woman, and a bird. Arthur and Alfred are his sons.**

**Kiku, Yao and Im Yong are brothers, and represent the Baba Yaga's.**

**Yes, Nikolai (male Belarus) is older then Ivan.**

**Toris has the appearance of a woman with no breasts. But has man parts. SOMHOW HE HAD A CHILD I DONT LIKE SEX CHANGES AND I 3 TORIS so I left him as he is.**

**Feliks is a horse, along with Eduard and Raivis. Toris was originally supposed to be the third horse, but then I couldn't decide who the maiden was.**

**The Tsar is really no one, but I thought of him as a less creepy Tartar.**

**Elizaveta was dumped by Austria (what IS his human name?) and decided to make many men her own. Lets just say, **_**she's crazy. **_

**Enjoy~ I own practically nothing.**


End file.
